Shizu the Forgotten Noah
by BlackAngelButlerDeath
Summary: Shizu is a mysterious girl with a mysterious past. Just who is she really? How is she related to the Noahs and why does the Earl send so much favor toward her to send her in for recon in the Black/Dark Order. Shizu the Forgotten Noah...
1. Innocence leads to Meeting

**_Disclaimer:I Do -NOT- Own -Man or any of the characters associated with it. I only own Shizu Noah and the child born from her. I own her weapons, but not the types that they are. All rights go to Katsura Hoshino sensei~!_**

* * *

><p>A small blackish blue haired girl cried, her arm and neck were bleeding. She sat on the ground with her blood-soaked clothes and looked up at the sky. She was abandoned by her family and they had all been killed by the demons that surrounded her. A man with a top-hat and a big grin on his face appeared. She knew who it was from the stories, The Earl of Millennium.<em>" Poor little girl, your parents seem to have left you alone. But I see that you bare the stigma of my family. I am wondering if you would like to join my family and be a part of my Noah Clan."<em>

The little girl looked at the man then at the surrounding demons and nodded solemnly, but what she did not know is that she would become a weapon that he used.

The plan was soon set into action. A what appeared to be seventeen year old girl was running through a forest. She could sense a general of the Black Order close by, a feeling ate at her stomach as she sensed another unfamiliar presence as well as that person's. Her black-blue shoulder length hair stuck to her face and swayed with every movement she made. Her eyes were the color of a blue-berry and flickered about nervously, expecting the attack that would soon happen as planned by her "father". Several monsters called Akuma, came out of no where and attacked the young girl. She screamed, even though she was expecting it, it still scared her to be attacked by her so called "father's" own creations. She called on her innocence in a quiet but trembling voice

"_Hino… Save me…"_

The innocence turned into a scythe and a large gust of wind blew the attacking Akuma away a little too late, she was injured by one of them. She continued to run until she ran into a white haired exorcist with a tattoo looking scar over his left eye, because her innocence wasn't able to be fully controlled she fell to her knees in front of him looking really pale and helpless. Blue eyes met dark gray and she tugged on the bottom of his coat as she fell mumbling softly the only words he needed to hear to get him moving.

"_Please… Save me…"_

As she laid on the ground he noticed she was bleeding heavily and after fighting the Akuma, he quickly rushed her back to the Dark Order, to get medical treatment and have her innocence examined.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when she awoke finally recovering from her wounds. When her eyes opened it was blurry for a while then she slowly adjusted to it that's when she saw that the white haired boy was sitting next to her bed with a smile on his face.<p>

"_You're awake!" _ He said in a welcoming bright tone that would seem comforting to anyone. _"That was quite the hit you took there, you had me worried. I'm glad you ran into me you surely would have been a goner" _he rambled on. She began to smile and then remembered what she was there for so she looked at him and opened her mouth to speak when two others wandered into the room.

"_Did you wake her up bean sprout?" _The black haired man yelled in annoyance.

"_He probably did, he probably wanted to make-out with her!" _ The red-head exclaimed laughing and smiling.

"_N-No..! I did not wake her up... Lavi! I'm not you I wouldn't do that I just met her!" _ They were yelling back and forth at each other. Whether they were joking or serious she wasn't sure but it scared her badly. She covered her ears to try to block out some of the yelling. Memories from the past before she met the Earl of Millennium flashed through her head and her body trembled as she remembered the screaming and fighting. The white haired boy soon noticed and placed a hand on her arm after pointing it out to the black-haired man and the red-headed boy. She flinched back from the touch, but soon calmed herself picturing someone she knows voice in her head and gave a small smile.

"_My name" _she began in a soft voice, _"Is Shizu"_

"_It's nice to meet you Shizu, My name is Allen Walker"_ The white haired boy smiled happily.

"_I am Yuu Kanda"_ The black haired male said and nodded to the girl in the infirmary bed.

"_And I'm Lavi! Nice to meet ya' "The_ red-headed boy said welcomingly and thus their friendship started.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please comment and review, the more reviews I receive the faster I will put out chapters. Thank you for reading, and if there is any way I can possibly make my story better feel free to help me.<em>**


	2. Happiness Never Lasts For EvilShort

A couple months later Shizu was always smiling when she was sent to do some work for Komui. During the job she always kept a bright smile on her face as if she was always having a really good day. Komui was just as protective of her as Allen and Kanda were. Kanda and Komui never sent her out on missions for fear that the Noahs would catch the weak girl. He innocence couldn't fully synchronize with her because she was a Noah and didn't have all her memories back. Shizu never saw her so called "Family" but things were beginning to become more and more complicated between her and Allen. She was beginning to develop feelings and very quickly for him. She began to walk toward Allen's room with a look of sadness on her face unsure of what she should do but she knew she needed to tell him what she was. She bumped into him and looked up as she heard his voice.

_"Oh, hey there Shizu!"_ His face was one filled with happiness until he saw her expression, then it turned to worry.  
><em>"What's wrong? Did something happen?"<em> He rushed out before she could answer him. Then blue eyes met dark gray and she smiled sadly.

_"Allen I'm a Noah..."_ she managed to get out softly and then looked down ashamed of herself.

_"Your a... Ah! Shizu you got me!"_ He began to laugh automatically taking it as a joke. She nodded feeling hurt but forced a smile that seemed sincere.

_"Yeah, you are right Allen... I got you.."_ She spoke with remorse that the white haired exorcist hadn't noticed. Soon she would have to go. The Millennium Earl was going to give news to the Noah family and it was important she be there. It was pertaining to her and her existence. She needed to do her job, the reason she was born and she needed to do it soon, before she died. The reason this was, was simply because the last Noah before her died before the Earl could carry out his plan.


	3. It's Your Destiny

The day she returned to the Earl's home, she was sitting next to Road, her stigma clear and in view. The tattoo looking scar wrapped around her neck and arm, looking like a bunch of small crosses or stars were burned into her skin. She still wore the exorcist outfit not having time to change before she got there. To say she only stood out a bit was putting it lightly, not only was she wearing the outfit of the enemy; she also had blue eyes unlike the rest of the family who had gold colored eyes. She sat in-between the man at the end who was casually puffing on a cigarette, smoking like a chimney and a girl who looked about fourteen or fifteen. A sigh left Shizu's mouth as she helped the younger girl with her homework.

"_The Earl is late again Road do you know anything?"_ She said in clearly un-amused voice.

"_Millennie is always late~!" _The girl named Road giggled delightedly at the older girl who was helping her with her homework.

Shizu didn't seem to notice someone eying her she continued to work on the English and science pages for Road. Right at that moment the Earl of Millennium himself the one they were waiting for walked in grinning his usual grin. He took a seat across the table from the man puffing his cigarette.

"_Tyki do please put that thing out while your at the table, we have some things to discuss and I don't want to smell your smoke. Also Shizu you are looking very well today, I take it you know what we are here for?"_ The Earl said turning to look at the double agent, who stood and put her hand on her chest, bowing slightly to her master and "father".

"_Yes sir, and welcome home~" _She said quietly, and then took her seat once more, as the man who was known as Tyki finished smoking and put out his cigarette.

The Earl of Millennium nodded his head in acknowledgement but seemed like he didn't care ready to take care of business.

"_So I have called the family together to bring up two people in our presence. I was not able to complete this task in the past. We have in our presence tonight our Noah of Forgotten Memories. She is the forgotten Noah and a rare member of our family; we only get a miracle like this every two million years if we are lucky. Now continuing on with our first order of business, Tyki and Shizu are going to come together and create another Noah… I have chosen them for the job because of their…" _The Earl coughed and you could almost hear a sly smirk in his voice.

"…_Association in the past. Shizu has the power to manipulate other innocence with her own parasitic innocence. Make them unable to be activated or make them activate themselves to protect the user. If we use this to our advantage, then we can create a powerful Noah that no one will be able to defeat. Thus in the process gaining a strong advantage over those foolish exorcists. Normally when a Noah is born it takes on the soul of an old Noah, but if I am correct and we do this correctly, the child born from Shizu and Tyki will be a new soul and possibly more powerful.."_ The Earl went into great detail making Shizu feel like she was more of a breeding tool and a toy to play with instead of a person like she really was. She expected no less, she knew she was a weapon and was taught from a very young age that this would be all she was good for. She could have hoped things would be different but it would have done her no good.

"_So this means…"_ Road started smiling brightly. _"We're going to have one or a few more members in the family~!"_

Shizu's eyes widened and Tyki chuckled to himself.


	4. Understanding The Nature of the Beast

That night Shizu was sitting in one of the Earl's guest rooms wearing a nightgown she was given. The memory of his words rang clear in her head as she brushed her silky wet hair.

'_The sooner this child is conceived the better… I suggest you both start tonight...'_

The memory disgusted the small girl who shuddered slightly. The door to the room opened and Tyki himself walked in wearing his top hat and coat. A gentle smile came to his face as he saw the girl in front of him. He set his hat down on a table in the room and laid his coat next to it sloppily. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of the girl, taking her hands into his gently and looking into her eyes.

"_Are you sure you are ready for this? We could wait…"_

She shook her head. _"The Earl said start immediately… So, we can start now…"_

The blush was clear on her face and Tyki could feel a sense of pride wash over him. He would be the first to do this to her. He would be the father of the child or children. The man stood up again and kissed the girl's lips gently, his hands held her face and he could feel her cheeks heating up from blushing.

A while later their clothes were scattered across the floor. The silhouettes of the two lovers danced across the walls as the sounds of pleasure interrupted the silence. They felt the feeling of skin on skin. Shizu felt something she had never experienced before and where it was painful at first, there was nothing but pleasure in the room. Their sighs of pleasure and the fast beating of their hearts mixed together. This continued on for a good thirty minutes before their bodies melted together and sounds of release and happiness came from them both. Tyki held the small girl close to him, not even considering smoking a cigarette. For the first time in weeks he felt completely satisfied, his heartbeat melded with the girl's and when he looked down she was sleeping. It brought a loving smile to his face as moved some of her hair that was sticking to her forehead from the sweat.

Two months had passed since that night and Shizu was walking through the halls of the Black Order, her jacket seemed to be hiding the weight she was gaining. No one had noticed which was good. She was trying her best to hide it so no one could possibly notice. Even the people that were close to her didn't know of the secret or secrets growing inside of her. She seemed a bit protective of herself and wouldn't even allow anyone to touch her; she mostly spent time in her room distancing herself from everyone. This began to worry everyone around her, they worried that she wasn't doing anything healthy, but in truth every time they went to the dining hall and asked Jeryy he said that she had indeed been eating, but taking her meals in her room.

Kanda was the first to take action he went looking for the blue-eyed girl. He arrived at her room and because he was a general he just walked in without knocking, when he opened the door he saw the small girl with her shirt lifted just a bit so her swelling stomach was revealed, she seemed to be examining the new part of her body that she wasn't used to.

"_S-Shizu…"_ The general started, his eyes widening. The girl turned to him a look of fear on her face. She was found out and she was sure she'd be examined by the science department.

"_K-…Kanda I can… Explain…"_ She rushed out fearful of what his reaction was going to be to this. The general shook his head and shut the door behind him and locked it, then walked over to the small girl and hugged her.

"_I understand perfectly"_ He said comfortingly which shocked her, but tears filled her eyes from her heightened emotions and she cried in his arms because right at that moment she knew he was going to do everything in his power to protect her from the fate that befell her past self.


End file.
